


well, FUCK.

by jeniferlaursen



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeniferlaursen/pseuds/jeniferlaursen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla are different, yet similar. They meet on a variety of random occasions, where shameless flirting between strangers takes place,  before Laura decides enough is enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The one at the social event

Brown eyes observe attentively as the bubbly, golden liquid slides down slim glass. Smirking, Carmilla licks her bottom lip before tasting the beverage. The bitterness engulfs her mouth and her body reacts instantly.

It’s like that almost every other weekend. Her mother insists that she must at least show her face at these events, since anything else would make the Karnstein family look bad. Carmilla couldn’t care less.

Or, that’s what she tells herself. She’s there entirely with the purpose of admiring human beauty, and enjoying free drinks.

“Oh, good. You’re here.” She hears her mother say, while approaching her.

Carmilla gives her a faint smile and shrugs. “Where else would I be?”

Her mother looks as uptight as usual. A long grey dress brings out her figure and almost makes her seem taller than she is. It’s intimidating, to say the least.

Sighing Carmilla is about to make her way to the bar on the other side of the garden when her mother speaks again.

“Carmilla, I’m going to need you to sign some sponsorship papers for me later.”

The brunette nods and walks off.

-

“Dad, why are you even going to this event?” Laura exclaims, trying to sip her dress.

Mark is downstairs fixing up some last minute documents when the voice of his daughter startles him. “I have to go. I’m a representative from the department, sweetie.”

He knows that’s not exactly what Laura meant by that question. “Mrs. Karnstein asked me to bring you.” He explains. “She says her daughter is around your same age and she could use some company at these events.”

Laura moves closer to her mirror and carefully starts applying red lipstick to her lips. “Okay.” She yells. Not quite convinced, she tries to get some more information out of her dad. “But, like, are you sure she’s even going to be there?”

Frowning at the question, Mark chuckles silently. “I’m sure she will be.”

In a matter of minutes Laura is downstairs, wearing a loose, short white dress and a beige jacket. “I’m ready to go when you are, then.” She says, tucking her phone into her purse.

-

Carmilla is bored. The party offers a very large amount of middle-aged people, who in turn can offer long talks about politics, work and grandchildren. Something Carmilla isn’t exactly interested in. The glass of white wine in her hand is her only company that evening and she’s not sure she can keep ignoring the sensation of dullness that is creeping up her body.

Rolling her eyes for the tenth time that night, she sets down her half empty glass and starts moving towards the house.

Halfway there she spots her mother engaged in what looks like a fun conversation with the mayor of the city. Changing her mind, she walks back to the bar and scans through the different types of bottles at the table. Eventually she settles for a 2001 Cuatro Rayas Viñedos Centenarios white wine, to take home. Grabbing the bottle with determination, she turns around and heads back towards the house.

“Carmilla, where are you going?” The sounds of her mother’s voice stops her in her tracks.

Carmilla closes her eyes, sighs and her grip on the bottle tightens a little as she turns around. “Home.” She states bluntly.

Her mother excuses herself from the mayor’s presence and walks over to her daughter. “I still need you here, Carmilla.” she says with annoyance in her voice. “You haven’t even signed those papers like I asked you to.”

“I’ll sign them, alright.” Carmilla speaks through gritted teeth. “But I’m going home afterwards.” She exclaims.

Her mother simply shakes her head and walks away.

-

She’s reading through the third document, sighing as her hand goes to write out her signature when the voice of her mother distracts her again.

“Mark! I’m so glad you could make it.”

Her eyes shoot up and she observes the interaction. Her eyes linger for a while before she goes back to the documents.

“… This is my daughter Laura.” Carmilla hears a male voice say.

For a moment she’s overtaken by curiosity and her eyes are diverted from the papers again. She doesn’t know what she’s looking for; still she frowns when she can’t find it.

Suddenly the small figure of a woman with golden brown hair, red lipstick, and a white dress appears from behind a man.

Carmilla’s eyes travel from the girl’s long legs, up through her stomach, to her breasts and teasing cleavage, sharp collarbones, slim neck and big brown eyes. Laura locks hers on the brunette staring her up and down and almost melts into the lust they reflect.

Carmilla smirks, and goes back to signing the last few documents.

Laura frowns at this. She had expected a little verbal interaction after this stranger had practically fucked her with her eyes just seconds ago.

What Laura doesn’t know is that Carmilla’s actions speak volumes. Still, to Laura she seems indifferent. She decides to just leave it and go have a drink.

-

She is engaged in conversation with a very attractive bartender when she feels hot breath on her neck and a husky voice speaking in her ear. “Red, huh?”

Laura turns around and is very suddenly face to face with the brunette from earlier. She remembers their encounter and tries as best as possible to seem disinterested. “Yeah, clearly.” She mocks, pointing at the glass in front of her.

Carmilla chuckles softly at the girl’s attitude and sits down next to her. She looks over at the bartender. “Can I have whatever she’s drinking, please?”

The bartender serves her a glass of red wine, and Carmilla trails her index and thumb down it from top to bottom settling them on the stem.

Laura gulps loudly, and doesn’t divert her eyes fast enough before Carmilla is sipping at the drink and staring at her again. She smirks when she sees the look on Laura’s face.

“I’m Carmilla.” She suddenly hears her say,

Laura is taken aback, and it takes her a moment before she’s able to introduce herself. “Laura.” She says a little too loud. “Nice to meet you.”

Carmilla doesn’t respond to this. She’d rather skip the small talk. Instead she gives her a small smile and doesn’t hesitate in looking her up and down, again.

Laura seems almost petrified by Carmilla. She is sitting as still as possible and even her breathing seems too aggressive. Maybe it is? Maybe she’s making a complete fool of herself without even speaking?

She drinks a gulp of her wine, sets down the glass and stands up.

“Where are you going?” Carmilla asks, almost indignantly.

Laura sighs because could that voice get possible lower?

“Over there.” She responds, pointing in the direction of the house.

Carmilla nods and turns away. Laura frowns again but decides to just leave.

-

When she’s inside, she can’t help but stare in fascination at the inner decoration of this house. It’s modern yet classic. Almost medieval, actually. There was a big chandelier illuminating most of the great hall in the entrance and Laura figured that she couldn’t count all the crystals of it even if she wanted to.

She asks one of the waiters where the bathroom is. She’s taken upstairs. The mirror in front of her shows her exactly what she was expecting. Slightly red tainted cheeks, her eyes a shade browner than usual, and her chest heaving. She looks down and sighs, trying to compose herself.

-

Carmilla keeps a close eye on the house. When she sees a small figure in a white dress her heart starts racing and she can’t contain the smile on her face.

Out of all the pathetic events her mother forced her to go to, this was the best one yet, for sure. All because of this girl, who seems to be everything that makes Carmilla weak. Her innocent eyes, her honest smile, and somewhat passive aggressive personality. Just the thought of it makes Carmilla chuckle.

She’s pulled out of her thoughts when she recognized the beat of one of her favorite songs. It was getting late and people had slowly begun moving to the bar for stronger drinks. Breathing in deeply, Carmilla starts walking towards Laura with one intention only.

Laura sees her and meets her halfway. She’s about to ask if she wants to get another drink when Carmilla interrupts her train of thought. “Dance with me?”

Laura smiles. A hint of excitement in her eyes. “To this?” she asks when she hears the song playing.

Carmilla lowers her head a little looking at Laura through her eyelashes and nods. Laura bites her lower lip and whispers an okay.

Carmilla extends her hand for Laura to take and drags her almost impatiently to the dance floor. She monitors for the DJ to turn up the music before looking down and locking eyes with the beautiful girl in front of her.

Laura looks slightly embarrassed and Carmilla makes that her opportunity to take control.

Take off those heels, lay on my bed

Whisper dirty secrets while I’m pulling on your hair

The bass of the song is strong, and Carmilla loves the way it makes her body tingle. She moves slowly towards Laura and puts her hand on her hip. She squeezes lightly and pulls her close in one motion. Laura gasps and smiles. She wraps her arms around her neck. Carmilla gradually begins moving them to the rhythm of the music. Her eyes are fixed on Laura’s lips. She can’t help biting her own in an attempt not to moan at the way Laura is moving her hips against her. Carmilla is not a woman of many impressions but when Laura moves her fingers from her neck to her hair and pulls lightly, her hands clasp the girl’s hips and a moan leaves her mouth. Laura smirks and presses their front closer. Carmilla likes being in control, but the way Laura is dancing, and touching her is driving her insane. Her eyes find Laura’s lips again and she has to control herself not to pin the girl down on one of the tables and kiss her. The song is ending and Carmilla smirks with an idea. Without notice she turns Laura around in one motion so that her front is pressed up against her back. Laura gasps and shivers as Carmilla’s breath is on her neck. One of the most sensitive parts on her body. She swallows. “Carm.”

Carmilla slowly graces her fingers over Laura’s neck, removing her hair and exposing pale skin. She smiles at the sight, and grabs Laura’s hips again pulling her closer. Sensing Laura’s breathing picking up, she decides to experiment a little with her. Gently she presses her lips down on Laura’s slim neck.

“Fuck!” Laura breathes out, tangling her fingers in Carmilla’s hair, inching her closer.

Carmilla smirks and shamelessly starts tracing circles with her tongue on Laura’s skin.

The song comes to an end and Laura never even notices. Only when Carmilla turns her back around to face her she realizes that she was just completely lost in Carmilla’s touch. She’s about to say something when Carmilla cuts her off, again. “Take care, cupcake.”

With that Laura is left staring at Carmilla’s retrieving form. “Hope to see you again.” Is the last thing she hears her say, without even looking back.

Laura sighs out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding and scans the garden for her dad. It was getting late.

-

The rest of the night Laura can’t stop her eyes from looking around for the girl she had just had the best dance of her life with. Carmilla was nowhere to be seen, and Laura felt a little lost. Had she imagined the whole thing?


	2. The one at the club

It had been a few weeks since the dancing incident. Laura still found herself trying to get the brunette out of her head. Yet, whenever the image of the woman’s figure invaded her thoughts, Laura found herself embarrassingly staring into thin air.

It had already been a long day. Laura had, along with her co-workers, spent most of the it cleaning, tidying up, organizing, and preparing the club for another night of what seemed like endless work. You’d be surprised at how much arrangement one single night requires. Everything has to be flawless.

Laura closed her jacket a little tighter around her body as she walked back to her apartment. They had all, as usual, been let off for a one hour break to change clothes, maybe shower, and have some dinner before their shift started at 8:30 pm tonight. Laura was already exhausted but was also quite used to the long days by now. On top of that she loved her job. It was something nobody in her life thought she’d be able to handle, as being an awkward mess was apparently her thing. Still, when it came to this being a job, her attitude and general consideration towards people became much more natural.

Her house was dimly lit by a single lamp her father had given her as a housewarming present a few months ago. It provided a certain comfort to contrast the white walls around the room.

Pulling her t-shirt over her head, Laura turned on the shower and let the hot water heat up the cold floor tiles before undressing completely and stepping into the warm cascade. She considered washing her hair, since she’d been in charge of monitoring and checking the smoke machine for tonight. The downside of the situation was that she’d have to blow-dry her hair before leaving, which might mean that she’d have to skip dinner, if not simply eat something on her way back.

-

Her hand moved with ease from one side of the page to another as the pen scribbled down whatever letter she tried to form.  This was the third entry about the blonde. Carmilla had begun to run out of adjectives to add to her description of Laura. She couldn’t help it. There was no way she was going to let her mind forget about that woman. Not that that was even possible at this point, but still. Her eyes. There was something special about Laura’s eyes. The way each corner ended with a slight finish, enhancing a natural smile. Carmilla looked into the distance as a shy smile threatened to define her lips.

Shaking her head at the mere possibility of even seeing Laura again, Carmilla downed the remains of her now cold coffee and stood up. She smiled at the waiter as she paid for her beverage and left pulling her brown bag over her shoulder.

The sun was setting and painted the sky in all shades of red and yellow. Carmilla stood still for a moment before crossing the road that led to her apartment. She observed the contrast between the building lights and the sky, her favorite. Sighing she gave herself a minute to think. Maybe she just needed a night out. Tightening her grip around the notebook in her hand, she bit her lip and started picturing what outfit to wear.

Unlocking the door to her apartment, Carmilla went straight to the kitchen after dumping her bag on the floor and tossing the notebook on the couch. She pulled out a glass from the wooden rack on the corner and washed it under cold water before picking out a red wine and popping it open.

Turning on a few candles, she connected her phone to the stereo and soon the device was blasting music. Unbuttoning her pants, Carmilla got rid of them in two quick motions and moved to her closet to inspect its items.

-

Laura had a tendency to always leave two of the buttons on her shirt open before her shift started. Comfort was a defining factor when it came to her mood. Walking into the bar from the back entrance, her eyes vaguely settled on the already fast gathering crowd waiting outside the main entrance. Inside she was met by a finely dressed Kirsh, sitting working through some bills at one of the booths. Perry was furiously wiping all the glasses, one by one, making sure none of them were dusty for use. Laura recognized a few other people from the team, and quickly walked towards the back to leave her bag when she realized what time it was.

Her long hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, her fingers worked their way to her shirt and she buttoned the last part before pulling the black, slim suspenders at her sides over her shoulders.

Their outfit was quite the charmer, actually. More time than not had Laura noticed lingering eyes on her body when she turned away to mix up a drink for a customer. Her black jeans hugged her legs in just the right places, while the white button up left little to people’s imagination as the faint contrast of her black lace bra was always noticeable. She loved it. It made Laura’s job easier, knowing that she didn’t have to worry about how she looked.

Through the opening door, Laura could already hear the loud music of the club blasting through the speakers. Kirsh entered the room smiling at Laura as he tied up his Nike shoes, probably to change into their working boots.

Laura walked towards the club, but stopped behind him, “Ready for tonight, dork?” she asked, while playfully grabbing his suspenders and smacking them against his back.

Kirsh growled at the pain, and turned around quickly reaching for the blonde. Laura was already out of the room, before he could catch up to her. “I’m gonna get you, Hollis!” He yelled.

-

The leather vest covering her body was perfect for tonight’s slightly cold breeze. Somehow, even thought leather was always her first choice, it had its benefits.

Making her way down the main street in Chicago with clubs and bars, Carmilla settled for her usual stop. She could always just go somewhere else if the usual Saturday night assholes were there. Somehow they made it their mission to harass her, even when she was sure couldn’t seem more disinterested.

The bar was already packed with sweaty people and drunk middle-aged men. Carmilla liked it this way. The more people, the less attention on her – if any.

“Hey Elsie,” she greeted the girl behind the counter, “the usual, please.”

Elsie nodded and smiled at the brunette in front of her, her eyes lingering for a moment.

-

It was two hours into her shift, and Laura was busy to say the least. It was a Saturday night, and she knew that she couldn’t expect it to be any different. Still, sometimes she wished people would at least wait in line, or something, before barging in front of her, almost falling over the counter with their order.

Never the less, Laura mimicked every customer’s mood and body language and from that she was able to keep focus. Her slim fingers worked two straws through the blue liquid she’d mixed up, before setting the glasses on the counter and smiling politely at the young man in front of her. His eyes inspected the drinks hesitantly, before leaning closer to her. Laura frowned, but mimicked the guy’s movement.

“You’re, like, really pretty. And hot!” the guy said moving away and looking into her eyes.

Laura laughed, the scent of alcohol from the guy’s breath still between them. The guy moved in again, “Can I get you something?” he said, not realizing that Laura got drinks for free for working there. “Sure.” She encouraged, not leaving the guy’s gaze. His eyes moved from her body, to her lips. Laura smirked, “What should I get myself?”

The guy blinked a couple of time, startled, before deciding on a strawberry daiquiri for the blonde. Laura moved away and started preparing her drink. The guy smiled and left the counter.

Laura sipped on her drink as she took a small break, inspecting her surroundings.

-

Carmilla walked into what seemed to be a sea of people. The moment she realized what a pain in the ass just getting through the mass of people in her way would be she stopped up and took a long, deep breath. _Come on, Karnstein. Just push them away, or whatever. Filthy human beings, seriously._

Her body began making its way towards the bar, when a tall, very drunk man stopped her in her tracks and inspected her body up and down. _If you so much as touch me, I swear to god._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the awkward, sudden change of song. Carmilla rolled her eyes and walked past the man as fast as she could.

Sighing she sat down on one of the high chairs at the bar, and shyly tried to controlled her rigid breathing. Being in the middle of big crowds honestly terrified her, and sometimes even a night out could bring the worst kind of anxiety out on her.

After a few minutes Carmilla managed to compose herself. She slowly re-opened her eyes and looked up. Her eyes were suddenly met by a tall figure in front of her. “Hard day, hottie?”

Carmilla grimaced at the pet name, but quickly let it go. If anything, alcohol was going to get her nerves under control. “Anything. Just, something strong, please.” She spoke as loud as she could without yelling. The tall guy nodded and walked away.

Carmilla looked around. The amount of sweaty people in this place almost shocked her. Wasn’t there supposed to be some sort of limit as to how many people were allowed in one club at a time? Apparently not.

“Fuck.” Carmilla heard from behind. Faintly recognizing the voice she turned around and was met by no other than Laura. The Laura. The stranger who had agreed to dance with her a few weeks ago. _No way._ A small smile formed on her lips before Carmilla pursed them harshly and smirked instead, “Hey there, cupcake.”

Laura looked in between surprised and terrified. Her attention was soon diverted as a customer started complaining about the lack of service. Laura was more thankful than not for the sudden interruption. Was that a leather vest?

Carmila was disappointed, to say the least. She had expected a somewhat more cheerful reaction from the blonde. Were those suspenders?

Looking over in Laura’s direction, Carmilla saw a girl lean into the blonde. Frowning her mind quickly raced to the worst-case scenario; the girl being Laura’s girlfriend, or date. It didn’t help that now she was grabbing Laura’s hair pulling her closer. Carmilla couldn’t help the jealousy bubbling inside her, sending a rush from the bottom of her spine to her hairline. The drink in front of her was soon downed.

Seeing that Laura was done serving the girl her drink, she soon tried to make it as visible as possible that her glass was empty and she obviously needed more.

“Another round?” A sudden deep voice interrupted her thoughts.

Carmilla looked up annoyed. It was that tall guy again. As if her pointing stare didn’t affect him, he kept smiling, almost smirking at her, as he waited for her response. The brunette sighed and shrugged, “Sure.”

Her eyes quickly returned to seeking a small figure in black slim suspenders. Laura seemed busy again. And was that a smirk on her face? Since when did this girl smirk? And why was she smirking at that guy? More importantly, why wasn’t she in front of her?

-

An hour passed by like that. Carmilla getting no attention whatsoever from Laura, except for a few glances here and there, and a single smile they exchanged as Laura walked away from the bar, to the back of the club.

Carmilla decided to go dancing in the mean time. For all she knew, Laura’s shift could be over and this whole seeing each other again deal would have been for nothing.

Just as she was pulling out her wallet from her bag, and taking out her credit card a hand stopped her. “It’s on me.”

Laura was now standing in front of her, looking straight into her eyes through long eyelashes. Carmilla gulped at the proximity and stared Laura up and down. Her black jeans hugged her long legs, the white button up was tugged into them, and the suspenders were teasingly Laura walked closer and leaned in, “You know, Carmilla, you have some guts to be showing up at my workplace.”

Before Carmilla could even begin to _explain_ herself, Laura shamelessly placed her lips on her neck and gave it a quick peck. The contact sent a thrill throughout her whole body, and Carmilla held her breath, as to not moan. With that Laura was gone again, to be shared with everyone around her.

Carmilla let out a breath, turned back in the direction of the bar and saw Laura popping open one of the top buttons on her shirt. Her eyes quickly glanced back to the brunette, as she bit her lip and proceeded to get a clean glass from under the table. Carmilla pierced her eyes as a guy reached out for Laura.

The music of the club was turned up, and the bass vibrated against Carmilla’s skin. Her mind wandered back to the night a few weeks ago, when she danced with Laura pushed tightly up against her. The dominance she felt in that moment was almost addicting. She wanted nothing more right now than to have Laura back in her arms, pursing her lips as her moans threatened to become public.

-

Another hour passed by without any attention from Laura. Well, other than the _casual_ lip biting, flirting with everyone else, and unbuttoning of shirt that Laura had going on. Carmilla felt like she was watching a movie by the ridiculousness of the situation. She didn’t like not being able to get what she wanted, when she wanted it.

Suddenly a few guys were yelling, while a tall brunette made her way on top of the counter, laid down and lifted up her already cropped shirt. Carmilla watched in horror as one of the guys poured a shot on the girl’s toned stomach. Then the tall bartender walked over and poured salt on the girl’s chest while she placed a piece of lime in between her teeth.

The next thing Carmilla saw made her chest tighten in anger, and the grip on her glass was almost dangerous. Laura grinned stepping onto the table and straddling the girl’s legs before slowly licking the salt off of her stomach, and moving down to suck the strong liquid into her mouth. Swaying her hair into one side, Laura moved up and leaned down to capture the lime with her lips. Taking the lime out of her mouth, she took a quick glance in Carmilla’s direction and was surprised by how possessive, yet weak the brunette looked. It was as if she was ready to throw her against whatever wall in this club, before marking her body with blissfully painful hickeys. The thought of it had Laura biting her lip. She suddenly remembered her current situation, and hurriedly climbed off of the counter, readjusting her suspenders.

-

Carmilla let out an exasperated breath. Her body was shaking for some reason. She refused to admit it was because of Laura. Laura and her many _friends._ Whatever. She didn’t need this. She could have anyone else she wanted. Then, why was it that Laura kept invading her thoughts?

She washed her hands with cold water before, walking back into the mess of the dance floor.

-

Carmilla was suddenly nowhere to be seen. Laura figured she must have gone to the bathroom or home. Was it strange that part of her wished it be the former? She somehow liked the power that teasing Carmilla gave her. The attention she knew she had shamelessly stolen from the brunette.

Laura wiped the table from any liquid residuals again. The air in the club had slowly begun becoming breathable as groups of people were calling it a night.

“Hey, munch if you want a bite, I can take over for a few minutes.” Kirsh offered, while putting back a couple of vodka bottles. Nodding Laura let down her hair and started making her way to the back.

She was stopped, when strong hands grabbed her hips, turned her around and started pushing her backwards. Abruptly her back hit a hard, cold surface as the hands left her hips and forcefully grabbed her wrists pulling them over her head, holding her in place. When Laura recognized the brown eyes looking at her, she smirked. Probably a bad idea because at the sight, Carmilla pushed her body up against hers, forcing her to let out a breath. She wanted to protest but she couldn’t focus on forming a coherent sentence when Carmilla’s thigh was in between her legs.

A minute passed where both women just stood breathing each other’s air. Carmilla’s eyes travelled to Laura’s lips and she hesitantly leaned in. Laura closed her eyes expectantly. Warm breath hit her lips, and she had to make an effort to stay still. Suddenly, Carmilla let go of one of her wrists, grabbing it with her other hand, and rapidly tangled her fingers in her hair before pulling at it slightly, forcing her head to tilt sideways. Warm lips engulfed the skin at her neck. Laura gasped, and Carmilla took that as a trigger to place her tongue on the blonde’s pale skin and suck teasingly. Laura moaned and by instinct pushed her hips up against Carmilla’s leg.

The pleasure was short, as Carmilla trailed her lips to the blonde’s ear, “That’s for making me share, sundance.” She said in a low, husky voice.

Laura was then released and left catching her breath, as Carmilla once again walked away from her towards the club’s exit. She briefly considered stopping her, but no, she still had a job to finish. Or two.

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read about updates and previews on my tumblr page jeniferlaursen.tumblr.com


	3. The one at the festival

Carmilla sighs in frustration, “Mom, I mean it!” she insists. “I do not need one of your crazy body guards to look after me!”  
Lilita simply closes her eyes, waiting for her daughter to stop ranting before she can try to talk some sense into her.  
“Don’t look at me like that!” Carmilla demands. “Come on, it’s just a festival. Music festival! What could possibly happen to me at a music festival?”  
She knows that trying to reason with Carmilla isn’t going to work, so instead she decides that compromising is the best option.  
“Fine, Carmilla. I won’t have one of my own guards accompany you to this event,” Carmilla seems relieved at this, until her mother continues. “However, I will ask Mr. Hollis to assign you one of his interns. It will benefit both this person, and you.” With that Carmilla is left without another word, as her mother turns around and walks out of the kitchen.  
Carmilla rolls her eyes, hops off the stool and moves to wash the dishes. It wouldn’t be long before she could head home, and away, far away from her mother.  
-  
The walk is longer than usual. She needs to cool off, and there seems to be no better way to do that than to walk through the park instead of through the city streets.  
Everything is peaceful. Almost scarily so.  
Pulling her beanie over her head, the brunette sits down on the grass close to the lake and closes her eyes. It is windy, and somewhat chilly. The way the breeze hits the skin of her cheeks, and neck is relieving. She takes a deep breath before falling backwards, facing the sky. The trees whisper today’s secrets to her, and Carmilla’s mind shamelessly drifts back to last month’s events. And Laura.  
A smirk creeps onto her lips as she remembers the way the girl had moaned into her ear, at Carmilla’s actions. It may just be one of her favorite things. Then again, for some strange reason not even she could comprehend, she hadn’t had the courage to go back to that bar. Quite frankly, seeing Laura anywhere in public seemed almost scary now.  
When Carmilla opens her eyes again, the sky is painted dark blue and she knows it would be better to just head home.  
-  
“Dad, really?” Laura whines as her father pulls her up from the couch and leads her outside. “I know how to shoot a gun! I’m ready for Tuesday, okay?”  
As a police officer, Mark has always made sure his daughter knew how to defend herself in case it was ever necessary. Not that shooting a gun was a part of that. He just liked to teach her things.  
To Mark’s, well, surprise, Laura had acquired a certain love for police work and had since a few years ago decided to look into career opportunities concerning this subject. In fact, she had, after much hesitance decided to ask him for help. In the beginning, she swore she would do everything herself, as she claimed that asking him for anything would only look as if she was taking advantage of being the daughter of an officer.  
“Come on, just a few shots, I promise” Mark begs, pouting.  
Laura glares at his face expression, but stops fighting him and starts walking to the very back of the yard. Mark had obviously built a firearms training center as soon as Laura was old enough to shoot a gun. It was locked at all times and never used without his permission and supervision, which Laura had always respected. In fact, it wasn’t until recently that guns had become a tool instead of a weapon to her. The responsibility that came with carrying a gun was, more often than not, overwhelming.  
Pulling the vest over her head, and adjusting the straps around her waist, Laura walks over to the locker and pulls out her gun.  
Her fingers aren’t as shaky as usual, as she loads it and places her feet firmly on the ground.  
Mark observes his daughter attentively, as she lifts her arms and aligns them with her subject. The steady breath she takes almost goes unnoticed before the loud sound of the shot invades the evening silence.  
Laura clenches her jaw as she fires a few more shots, before lowering her arms, securing her gun, and walking down the training space to retrieve her target.  
She smiles smugly as she hands over an almost perfectly shot target to Mark. He simply chuckles and pulls an arm around her slim shoulders. “Alright, I get it.” he admits, walking her back to lockers.  
Laura smiles and suddenly realization downs on her. “Wait, there’s a reason you brought be out here isn’t there?” she questions her father.  
Mark extends his hand, for Laura to give him her gun so he can pack it away before answering. She squints her eyes hesitantly, but does as she’s expected. “Dad, what is it?” she blurts out.  
He laughs nervously but remembers that this is his job after all. “Alright, fine. Mrs. Karnstein called me the other day and asked me for a favor.” He explains slowly.  
Laura frowns, but suddenly all she can think about is Carmilla. Carmilla and her dark, deep eyes that she hadn’t been able to forget. “About what?” she asks eyeing him curiously.  
Mark sighs but continues, “Well, her daughter is going to the Livewire Festival this weekend and she asked if I had any interns that would like a job as a bodyguard.”  
Laura’s eyes widen as she realizes exactly what her dad means by that. But before she can protest, or say anything he is talking again.  
“You know that internship training is coming up, so I thought maybe giving you the job would be a good idea.” He almost suggests. “I mean, it will be good for you to get some experience.”  
Her eyes are glaring a hole in his face, but he shrugs and adds, “Besides, you guys have already met so I can’t see why not?” He reasons, much to Laura’s annoyance.  
A million thoughts go through her mind as she tries to analyze the situation. She doesn’t notice that Mark has already started retrieving back towards the house.  
“Wait, but what does that even mean?” She asks confused, while catching up to him.  
Mark smirks at her, “Well, you will basically be following her around and making sure that nothing seems off around her, while also making sure no harm or disturbance gets to her.” He explains.  
Laura chuckles, “What? So I’m basically her babysitter for 2 days?”  
Mark hums as he open the door and guides her inside. After a few minutes, Laura finally rolls her eyes and sighs, “Fine.”  
-  
It was only the third day of the festival, and upon arrival everything already reeked of sweaty, drunk, dirty humans, urine and old food leftovers. It didn’t matter though because Carmilla had been waiting for 8 months to see a few of her favorite artists perform live the next few days. Nothing could ruin her excitement about that. Well, except maybe for the fact that she had to wait at the entrance like a lost child for her mother’s brilliant idea to show up. She took a glance at her watch and sighed impatiently. She had decided on not bringing any friends, as music was something she liked to enjoy in private. She was sure she’d end up spotting someone she knew eventually, though.  
10 minutes, and 3 eye-rolling incidents later Carmilla is on her way to the entrance. She is pulling her ticket out of her pocket and being let through when a strong arm stops her dead in her tracks.  
“What the fuck?” she almost shouts while rubbing at her chest where the arm had hit her. Looking in the direction of whatever had just stopped her, she is met by honey brown hair, before her brain can register the obvious. Laura.  
“Not so fast, Karnstein.” Laura instructs, lowering her arm.  
Carmilla rolls her eyes, “What?!”  
“Listen this sounds as ridiculous and unnecessary to me as it does to you, but it’s something I have to do and you better not make it harder for me than it already is.” Laura reasons, almost threateningly.  
Carmilla only then realizes what Laura is even talking about, and her eyes widen. “No way.” She spits out. “Tell me you’re not my body guard.” She demands.  
Laura smirks at the girl’s annoyance and shrugs, “No can do, beautiful.” She teases while adjusting her shirt. Carmilla’s follows her hands and she has to take a moment to observe the body in front of her. Laura is wearing a tight, white crop top, black ripped skinny jeans rolled up a few times, and white converse. Her hair is cascading down her back in a ponytail. Suddenly she is walking away and Carmilla can’t do anything but follow her.  
“The rules are simple,” Laura explains, “don’t get in trouble and I won’t bother you, okay?”  
Carmilla laughs mockingly, “What makes you think I’m going to get in trouble?”  
“Well, there must be a reason your mother thinks you need personal protection, no?” Laura bites back, and walks over to the bar booth.  
“Beer?” She directs the question at Carmilla. The brunette just nods, a bit taken aback by her attitude.  
A few minutes later, she’s walking towards her with two beers in her hands. Carmilla takes one of them and looks questioningly at the one Laura got for herself, “What? I can’t drink while working?” Laura asks, sensing her disapproval. “It is a festival after all, Carmilla.” She adds. Carmilla rolls her eyes and shrugs.  
-  
As if by silent agreement, the two women keep each other company the rest of the day.  
Carmilla tries to hold back from wrapping her arms around Laura’s waist as her hips sway to The 1975 playing on stage. Instead, she sips her beer and walks to stand by Laura’s side.  
-  
“Didn’t imagine you as the cop type, cupcake.” Carmilla suddenly questions.  
It’s the first verbal interaction they have since they first arrived that late morning. Laura shrugs and moves closer to Carmilla, “Well, my dad is an officer, I guess that’s where I got it from.”  
Carmilla turns her head to face the brown eyes staring at her. When she does, Laura is much closer than she had initially thought, and she can feel her body reacting to the proximity. She gulps and quickly looks back at the stage in front of them. Laura decides, having noticed the brunette’s response, to play a little with her irritating smugness. Biting her lip, she downs the rest of her beer and sets down the plastic cup. She walks behind Carmilla, and moves her lips closer to her ear, “The outfits are quite,” she stops, sighing, “interesting, though.” She can see Carmilla’s breathing picking up by the way her chest is heaving. Satisfied with that reaction, she smiles and grabs Carmilla’s hips firmly pulling her closer.  
Carmilla grabs Laura’s hands on her hips, “What are you doing?” she questions in anticipation. Laura doesn’t respond and simply starts pushing her closer to the stage. If she was going to do this, she had to make sure nobody could hear them.  
Coming to a stop, Laura trails her nails over the skin of Carmilla’s stomach under her black, damn transparent, shirt. Her right hand then comes to slowly move dark hair out of the way, before placing a soft kiss to pale skin.  
Carmilla stops questioning the guard in that moment, and instead focuses on the way Laura’s left hand in still possessively pushing into her lower stomach. She leans back her head and Laura takes that as an invitation to bite at her skin. “Fuck.”  
It may be the few beers they’ve both had, or just the fact that they seem to be addicted to each other’s pleasure and teasing, but Laura can’t stop herself when her mouth begins whispering in Carmilla’s ear again. “Is it weird if I say I missed this?”  
It takes Carmilla a moment before she can honestly shake her head in response. Noticing Laura’s sudden hesitance, she mumbles a few incoherent curses before turning around and wrapping her arms around the woman’s neck.  
Nothing is said. Laura bites her lip and pulls Carmilla’s body closer to hers. Carmilla tangles her fingers in Laura’s hair before leaning in closer. She glances down at red stained lips and remembers the past times she has wanted more than anything to mark them as hers. The thought of someone else being this close to Laura makes her sick, and she hates it.  
Laura suddenly notices that their bodies have been swaying slowly to the music in, what seems like, the background now. Carmilla rolls her eyes, and presses her forehead to Laura’s.  
Warm breath hits her lips, and Carmilla doesn’t know how much longer she will be able to control herself. Laura closes her eyes. After a short moment Carmilla does the same.  
The next thing she knows, her lips are pressed against warm, soft, thin, fragile skin. She sighs when she hears Laura moan at the contact. Cupping Laura’s face in her hands, Carmilla deepens the kiss.  
Without hesitation, she bends down, and grabs Laura’s legs. Laura straddles her waist and lets Carmilla carry her away from the crowd, while she makes an effort to not stop tasting that mouth. Suddenly a hard, uneven surface hits her back, and Laura realizes she’s being pushed against the sideline fence. She rocks her lips into the body pressed up between her legs and Carmilla bites her lower lip in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read about updates and previews on my tumblr page jeniferlaursen.tumblr.com


	4. The one with the competition

Carmilla smiled. Genuinly smiled, and Laura couldn’t help melting a little at the honesty of her features. Intertwining her fingers in her own hair, Laura pulled it away from her face, leaving it in a teasing wave at the top of her head. Her eyes wandered over the woman’s body, and she had to bite her lip to stop herself from smiling. _What the hell was she doing to her?_  
She wanted to stop. Stop being so shy and just being upfront with Carmilla, but there was something about her that she wasn’t sure she could handle. Something about the way she moved, with ease but determination. Or, the way those dark eyes looked down whenever Laura caught her showing any sign of human emotion. It didn’t bother her in the slightest, quite the opposite actually.  
Sighing at her own thoughts, Laura walked over to the brunette. Grabbing her hand, she spun her around so that she was facing her, and grabbed her hip. “You hungry?” Carmilla giggled, much to her disapproval, but soon composed herself. “What kind of hungry are we talking, beautiful?”  
Blushing a little, Laura cursed the woman in her arms for being so damn smooth. “Sorry, babe. I need actual food.” She said, while pulling at the girl determinedly towards one of the booths.  
-  
“Can I have two burgers, please?”  
Carmilla simply stood behind her, dreading the moment she’d have to let go of her hand. Laura sensed this, and wrapped Carmilla’s arm around her waist while she got some cash from her wallet. Carmilla moved closer and placed sweet, innocent kisses on her exposed shoulder. At this Laura leaned in and placed a kiss on Carmilla’s cheek before getting their burgers and moving away. She wanted to find a relatively quiet space to eat.  
Carmilla was wearing a long black skirt that covered most of her stomach. That was of course with the exception of the black cropped t-shirt she was wearing over a black lace bra. Black, on black, on black. No complains whatsoever.  
The sun was quite low in the evening hours, and they were both sporting sunglasses. Laura sat down and patted the spot beside her. Carmilla shifted her skirt slightly, and sat down right next to her.  
They both ate in silence, while a cover of Chris Brown’s “Should’ve kissed you” played on stage one.  
-  
Carmilla’s eyes moved to her right and she caught Laura lost in her own world. Her lips mouthed along to the words of the song playing, her voice faintly audible.  
**_Seems like every time I get the chance, I lose my cool and I blow it._**  
There was something hypnotizing about the way her jaw clenched at the last words. She was so beautiful. Her long, light brown hair unsettled because of the evening breeze. Laura had a habit of touching it as soon as part of it hit her skin. “What are you smiling at?”  
Great. She’d been caught staring. Carmilla shrugged, “You’re gorgeous.”  
She looked up and was met by an adorable frown, and a small, shy smile. “You are.” Carmilla insisted. Laura sighed, “Stop making me want to kiss you.” she suddenly blurted out. Carmilla laughed and shook her head. They were ridiculous. Flirting was always nice, though.  
-  
Carmilla stood in horribly disguised panic, as Laura’s body moved towards the big crowd of people in the middle of the arena. “Come on!” she yelled in excitement.  
“Laura, no!” Carmilla tried to reason as she walked faster. “What part of ‘I think this is a horrible idea’ did you not comprehend?” she complained, grabbing the girl’s hand and stopping her from walking away again.  
“Oh Carm, come on, please!” Laura whined, pouting. Carmilla glared at her and looked ahead of them trying to find a reason to say yes, but she honestly couldn’t. They needed boundaries. Well, certain, at least.  
Laura tugged on Carmilla’s hand. “I promise I won’t hurt you!” she tried again. At Carmilla’s lack of response Laura continued. “Besides, if we win, we’ll get free food the next couple of days here!”  
Carmilla hadn’t noticed she’d been dragged closer to the crowd, when suddenly a tall man stood at her side.  
“You ladies going to participate?” he asked, sounding mockingly amused at the idea of it.  
That was what triggered Carmilla to prove a point. With a strong grip, and a huff she wrote hers and Laura’s name down on the sign up sheet and then turned around to face the ball of joy.  
Her eyes were shinning with excitement and Carmilla couldn’t help but wonder what made this so amazing, anyway. “Why are you so excited?” she asked a bit too harshly.  
Laura smirked, noticing the other girl’s nervousness. “How could I not be excited to show you something that will shut you up, for once?”  
Carmilla chuckled. “I doubt you’re that good.” She pushed teasingly.  
“Oh, you’ll see.” Laura said grabbing Carmilla’s hips and pulling her backwards towards the center of the circle of people that had now formed around them.  
-  
The music slowly started, and Carmilla sniggered at the song choice since it was the same one they’d danced to for the first time at her mother’s event.  
“Alright everyone, the rules are simple. You can do anything you want, basically, and myself and my lovely co-judges will select our favorite at the end of every snipped of song. The couple left at the end wins.”  
Carmilla rolled her eyes. This was a bad idea. She just knew it.  
Her whole body shivered as Laura leaned into her ear and whispered softly. “Don’t move.”  
With that Laura stepped behind her, knocking her knees forward, and Carmilla’s body fell to the ground slowly as strong arms held her.  
Once having gotten Carmilla on the ground, Laura grabbed at her white top, then pulled up her black shorts and re-adjusted the black suspenders firmly onto her shoulders. She quickly fixed her hair into a messy ponytail, before looking down at dark eyes. “No touching.” She mouthed and Carmilla glared at her.  
“Is this even professional of you?” Carmilla blurted out trying one last time to back out. Laura simply shrugged and turned around waiting for the judges to settle.  
The music was lowered momentarily, and suddenly a horn was blown.  
-  
Laura turned around. Carmilla could feel the beat of the song hit her back, and vibrate through her body as Laura bent down. She slowly ran her hands from her knees, up through her inner thighs, carefully opening her legs. Carmilla gulped. Fuck.  
Laura bit her lip, and determinedly grabbed the girl’s hands pinning them above her head holding them in place. With that her hips began swaying seductively to the music and Carmilla was in love. Thank god the music was so loud, because moaning was a thing, apparently. The first chorus began and Laura settled more comfortably between Carmilla’s legs and began grinding. Carmilla’s hands obviously moved by instinct wanting to grab the girl above her, which only made Laura pin them down harder and lean close to her ear. “I said don’t move.”  
With that, she was gone and Carmilla was left on the ground panting.  
Laura smirked at the sight. “Ready?” she mouthed. Carmilla nodded without knowing what she had in mind. “Open your legs.” She instructed and Carmilla did as she was told.  
The chorus of the song was coming, and Laura swiftly lifted her legs off of the ground and carefully placed her hands on each side of Carmilla’s head. As the beat hit her chest, she slowly, as if gravity wasn’t a fact, let her body drop carefully on top of Carmilla. Her hips then grinded into the body beneath her to the rhythm of the music and Carmilla gasped at the sight and feeling. Strong arms flexed every time her slim waist moved to the music and it was driving Carmilla insane. If this was what a lap dance felt like then she had been missing out, for sure. She refused to believe it was because it was her very nerdy, yet stunning, bodyguard moving on top of her that her body seemed to react so well to it.  
Neither of the girls had noticed that they were the one couple left. It was only when Carmilla couldn’t handle having to control herself anymore and firmly grabbed Laura’s body pushing her backwards that she remarked the absence of couples around them. The music was lowered and the crowd started cheering making both girls blush. They stood up, and Laura laughed at Carmilla’s sudden possessiveness. The brunette quickly put an arm around her girl. “Yeah, yeah whatever. Free food, right?” she urged. One of the judges walked over to them and handed Laura a bright green coupon.  
“Thank you so much to everyone who participated, it was great fun, but apparently we have a sexy as fuck dancer amongst us tonight, so sorry.” He explained into the microphone, looking down at Laura. “Better luck next time, I guess.” he said in between laughter. Carmilla scoffed. She had had enough. The man handed both girls a bottle of water, and suddenly they were all being showered in cold liquid. Everyone gasped, yelled and complained but it was quite a warm evening and it was festival tradition to throw water at the crowd every day at sunset.  
“So that wasn’t too bad, huh?” Laura asked teasingly.  
Carmilla simply rolled her eyes before walking away. That would teach her.  
Feeling the younger girl’s absence, she turned around, frowning. Laura was talking to some blonde in a tight black dress. She was standing way too close. Why was she making Laura laugh? And touching her arm?  
Carmilla clenched her jaw, took a deep breath and started walking determinedly towards them.  
“Oh hey Carm, this is…” Laura gasped as strong hands pulled her body closer and warm lips engulfed her mouth hungrily. Carmilla let her fingers wander over the exposed skin at Laura’s back as she kissed her harder. Laura moaned and tangled her hands in faded curls.  
Carmilla pulled away looking deeply into honey brown eyes. “You’re mine.” She whispered.  
Laura simply smiled and pulled Carmilla closer for another kiss.  
-


	5. The one with the ride

It was scary because it was coming to an end. This weekend. Them. This. Carmilla had always been one to simply move on from ‘flings’, but Laura was just, _fuck_ , she was Laura. The thought of someone else saying that name, with such passion was almost unbearable.

Once again the brunette closed her eyes, leaned in close and kissed soft, red lips. Pulling away, she gently brushed her nose against Laura’s. A small smile formed on the girl’s lips and Carmilla felt a shiver run down her spine. She sighed in defeat, cupped Laura’s face and kissed her deeply.

“So, what happens after tonight?” Laura asked, softly catching her breath.

Carmilla frowned at the simplicity, yet complex of that question. “I honestly don’t know, Laura.”

At this Laura looked away. “Okay.”

A sudden sense of panic invaded the whole of Carmilla and she quickly pulled the woman closer. “Hey! No, no, I don’t mean it ‘like that’.” She explained, rubbing circles on Laura’s shoulder. “I’m just saying that I don’t know how to do ‘this’.” She motioned between them. “It’s no secret that I want you. You know that. I just don’t know how.”

Laura nodded and snuggled into the crook of Carmilla’s neck. She placed a weak kiss on the soft skin.

“Come with me?” she asked nervously. Carmilla frowned, but nodded.

Motioning for the brunette to take her hand, Laura walked towards the exit.

“Laura where are we going?” Carmilla asked, confused.

“Trust me.” Was all Laura said.

-

“Since when are you allowed one of these?” Carmilla pointed out, surpised.

Laura simply shrugged, and let her long caramel-colored hair down, swaying it indifferently. A small smirk formed on her lips as she moved to grab the spare helmet for Carmilla.

“Put this on.” She instructed, while zipping up Carmilla’s leather jacket, wrapping it closer to her body, and tilting the bike to sit on it.

“Harley?”

“That’s right, beautiful.” Laura smiled. Carmilla was too stunned to question anything.

Carmilla swung her leg over the bike, and moved close to Laura, wrapping her arms tightly around her body. Laura turned on the engine and took a deep breathe before finding her balance on the moving motorcycle.

The sky was painted purple as the sun set. Laura couldn’t stop smiling. The sun behind them formed a perfectly round orange circle. The fresh air felt incredible after a long weekend at a festival.

Carmilla traced her hands up and down Laura’s waist. She settled them on the girl’s hips and squeezed gently. Laura’s moan at the sensation went unheard at the fast speed, but Carmilla felt the small jerk of her body.

They were riding up a hill that seemed endless. Beautifully endless. Carmilla gently rested her head on Laura’s back and simply enjoyed the closeness.

-

Laura was more than happy with herself for what she was making the brunette feel. Still, it was unsettling to think that maybe this was just a one-time thing and soon Carmilla wouldn’t even remember her name. _Fuck_.

She moderately came to a stop as they reached the hill’s top. There was no one else around. It was perfect.

Laura turned off the engine, climbed off the bike and took off her helmet. Before Carmilla could say anything, Laura pushed her against the separating fence by her hips and kissed her. Her hand travelled slowly down Carmilla’s chest, as her fingers intertwined in the girl’s hair, pulling lightly.

Carmilla loved Laura’s sudden courage. It made her knees weak and for a moment she wished they weren’t at the top of a hill in the middle of nowhere.

“Fuck, Laura.” She spoke in between lip bites.

Laura pulled away, and smirked at the brunette. “So, Carmilla.” She dragged out.

“Do you want me?”

Carmilla knew the meaning behind those four words and she didn’t hesitate one second in pulling the girl between her legs again and kissing her.

“I want you, Laura. God, I want you.”

Laura couldn’t contain the smile threatening to show on her lips.

“Please be mine.” Was the last thing she heard before getting lost in another deep kiss.

 


	6. The one with the massage

“Ah, fuck!” Carmilla exclaimed in pain.

Laura stood up quickly from the couch and made her way over to her. “Hey, what is it?” she asked worriedly. “Is it your back?”

Carmilla’s eyes were clenched in pain, while her hand held her up from the floor. “Yeah, I don’t know what I did at work but this is definitely not fun.”

Laura chuckled at the sassy remark. Her arms wrapped around the brunette, helping her up. “You know? I could get you a massage.” She offered. “The police department usually has a team of physiotherapists.”

Carmilla thought about it for a moment, and yes, even though a massage sounded perfect right now, she had never been quite comfortable with strangers touching her. Then again, the pain just wouldn’t go away and she refused to pay an insane amount of money for a professional massage when her girlfriend’s work could help her out.

She sighed, “Okay.” She agreed. “Yeah, that would be nice, babe. Thank you.”

A victorious smile formed on Laura’s lips.

Carmilla looked up, “You’re such a dork.”

-

“Are you sure about this?” Carmilla asked, nervously unbuttoning her shirt.

Laura smiled reassuringly, “Carm, it’s just a massage.” She insisted. “I wanted to do something nice for you.”

The brunette nodded, still insecure about having someone else’s hands touching her skin. She knew Laura was just helping but something about the whole situation just didn’t feel right.

She was startled by Laura’s voice, “Okay then, I’m just gonna go do some training and then I’ll be back by the time you’re done.” She smiled. Carmilla moved forward just as Laura was leaving and grabbed her hand. Laura turned around and felt soft hands on her hips on firm lips kissing her.

“Caroline is one of our best.” She assured before leaving.

-

“Alright miss Karnstein, if you would please place yourself on the table?” Caroline spoke warmly, indicating.

Carmilla sighed and unbuttoned her jeans before stepping on the table and lying down softly.

“This is going to be a bit cold, okay?” the woman warned before leaving a trail of cream on her back. “Now, where does it hurt?”

Carmilla explained the situation and what had happened. Soon, warm, strong hands were running up and down her back in delicious strokes. A loud moan escaped her lips when the hands reached her neck and dug into her skin softly.

-

Laura changed into her shorts and sports-bra before stepping into the gym and running a bit as a warm up. The music in her ears was turned up high, as it helped her shut off her brain and just focus on her body.

Today boxing was scheduled and lucky for her, she was coordinated enough to train on her own. The punching bag was a fun target, to be honest. Sometimes she caught herself laughing hysterically at how seriously she would hit the ‘thing’.

After 15 minutes of boxing she was already sweaty. For some reason, today she couldn’t seem to keep her mind off of anything else but her body. She couldn’t focus on what she was doing, let alone punch in the right place. She kept hurting her wrists and knuckles.

“Oh god, come on Laura!” she yelled in frustration when the punch sent painful electricity through her whole arm.

She tried again but it was pointless. “Okay, seriously.” She spoke to herself, catching her breath. Huffing she made her way to a bench and started sipping from her water bottle.

She started running through every thought in her mind that could possibly be bothering her but nothing seemed to come up.

The suddenly, there it was. The image of her girlfriend moaning as Caroline’s hands ran up and down her slim, but strong back. _Fuck._

Carmilla was basically undressed, and Laura knew how much she enjoyed massages. The blood in her veins suddenly felt warmer than usual, even after a round of boxing and it definitely wasn’t because of that punching bag.

“No. Come on, Laura, you suggested this.” She tried to talk sense into herself. It wasn’t working. She couldn’t stand the thought of someone else making Carmilla moan. Someone else feeling her soft skin, or maybe even pulling at her hair.

The back pain Carmilla was experiencing was at quite a low level on her body, which meant… “Okay, that’s it!” she exclaimed before hurrying into the changing rooms.

When she got to her locker she didn’t even bother changing, or taking a shower. She wasn’t supposed to be done with her training until 12:30 and it was only 11:45 right now. _Fuck it._ She didn’t like this.

Pulling her bag over her shoulder, and slamming the locker closed, she power walked out of the room.

-

Carmilla had never felt so relaxed in her life. Just as Caroline was about to run her hands all the way from her lower-back to her neck the curtains were swung open.

“Laura?” Caroline exclaimed.

Carmilla frowned. What was she doing here? She turned her head to see her girlfriend covered in sweat, panting.

“Laura? What’s going on?”

Laura couldn’t keep her eyes off of Caroline’s hands on Carmilla’s back.

Carmilla was confused, but caught a glimpse of anger in Laura’s eyes. She quickly turned around, and started drying herself with a towel. Laura was staring into nothingness now.

“Laura? Babe? What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Carmilla sounded more worried than anything. What if Laura was hurt? Had she gotten injured boxing?

“I’m going home.” Was all Carmilla heard, as Laura walked away. 

“Wait what?” Carmilla yelled after her buttoning her shirt in a rush.

-

Laura was already starting the car as Carmilla ran up to her. “Laura, wait! Stop!” she protested, banging on the window. Laura unlocked the doors and let her in.

Carmilla quickly turned the key, turning off the engine and grabbed Laura’s wrists, careful not to hurt her. She looked deeply into brown eyes that were now watery.

“Did you enjoy it?” Laura asked forcing herself not to sob.

Carmilla sighed in guilt. “Babe it was so not like that. You know that.” She explained.

Carefully she cupped Laura’s face. Laura flinched slightly at the touch. “I heard you.” she said tiredly.

Carmilla knew what she was talking about. She didn’t know what to say. Yes, she had enjoyed the massage but of course it didn’t mean anything. “I understand why you’re mad.” she tried to explain. “I would have been, too if someone touched you like that.”

Laura looked away as more tears formed in her eyes. Carmilla pulled her in for a soft kiss.

“Hey, I love you. Only you, okay?” she tried to assure her.

Laura nodded and pulled Carmilla closer. Her hands slid into brown hair, as she kissed her deeply.

Carmilla breathed in sharply as Laura pulled at her hair softly, moving them closer.

Laura pulled away, biting the brunette's lip. Carmilla grabbed Laura’s arms and helped onto her lap. It was slightly uncomfortable, yes. But, Laura couldn’t care less right now. She just needed to feel her girlfriend.

Her hands found Carmilla’s shoulders, and she pushed her back harshly into the seat. The brunette moaned and ran her hands down Laura’s back, pulling at her skin.

Laura distanced herself a bit, before biting her lip and staring into dark eyes. Her hands found her bra and pulled it over her head.

Carmilla’s breath picked up. She didn’t hesitate in leaving sharp kisses all over Laura’s chest, while her nails ran down her back.

Laura’s fingers started unbuttoning Carmilla’s shirt as her eyes focused on the woman’s chest.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Read about updates and previews on my tumblr page jeniferlaursen.tumblr.com


End file.
